Broken Wings
by Whispering Mink
Summary: When Levi loses the love of his life to the clutches of war, he can't help but regret that he never showed his love properly while he still could. Levi x Petra.


**Broken Wings**

**One-Shot (So far)**

**Summary: **When Levi loses the love of his life to the clutches of war, he can't help but regret that he never showed his love properly while he still could.

**Rating: **T –May become an M rating if enough people would like for me to continue this, and I have the time to do so.

**Notice:** Here I am, back from the dead with this little burst of inspiration. I absolutely adore these two, and I think that there is a story left untold between them. Unfortunately their relationship was cut short, so I had to write this small thing out of frustration :)

As always, my first language is Danish, thus I apologize beforehand if my writing sometimes suck ;)

Enjoy :)

* * *

Levi always considered how his decisions in life had formed the narrow pathhe now had to walk - A path which neither held light nor hope for any future with the woman he had always loved. And though he had always believed that lingering in the past didn't solve nor help anything, he couldn't help but do just that at that moment. As a broken man, he became sentimental. He remembered the stillness of her eyes and the soulless expression on her face. The pain of losing her had broken his spirit…

And rational as he was till the end, he knew that there was nothing he could do to get her back, or to erase the decisions which had led to her slipping through his fingers like sand.

Life was such a fragile thing. Levi was one of the few people in the damned world they all had come to live in, who knew the weight of a life. He knew that it could be taken much easier away than one would initially think… and that one small fateful decision could lead to one's world bursting at the seam.

And his world was slowly falling apart... because of the loss of her.

Even though it was painful, he kept his eyes locked on her face as he hovered above her... His memories trailing back to the countless hours they had spent together as teammates… as friends… and as lovers.

He was alone now, he knew that, but despite the urge to let those precious tears fall from his eyes in a sign of deep and utter sorrow, he kept that damn façade up he had learned to live with till now. His thoughts trailed off until he vividly remembered her smiles…those beautiful smiles which would always reassure him that what he did as the Special Operations Squad's leader was more than sufficient… despite the fact that deep down, he never really felt like he suited the role as a leader. He had always been a loner. Never been good at conversing with other people either… But she had understood him. She understood that despite his hard exterior, his heart wasn't made of stone. Not the least.

He bent down slowly while un-equipping his gear in the process… as he came closer to her, the smell of blood became overwhelming, and he felt how his grip on reality became weaker and weaker. A single lone tear fell down his cheek as he finally held out his arms towards her, in a moment of utter defeat. He held her lifeless body against his own as he sobbed hard - Finally letting whatever he had left of self-control shatter completely as he pressed their bodies together in a futile attempt to feel her presence, her spirit and her heart one last time.

They had shared a stormfull relationship. Despite her seemingly being obedient towards him in the eyes of the general public, and the other members of the Special Operations Squad for that matter, she had frequently disobeyed his commands when they were in private. They could argue. Get mad at each other. But they would always reunite, sometimes completely silently in the form of warm embraces, and other times in bursts of passion in his room.

How foolish and ignorant he had been. After all, he should have been enough of a man to realize that he had never given her what she had truly wanted from him.

He had given her passion, secrecy and his love on stormfull nights when no one could hear the sounds of them making love. But what he hadn't realized till now… till this very fateful moment… was that she had wanted more.

She had wanted all of him. The secret turbulent relationship they had shared, hidden from curious eyes and from the Special Operations Squad, had always taken a toll on her heart. He had hurt her. He had been stupid and blind. He hadn't been able to see what was right in front of him... and that had been the love of his life, wanting to drop the facade and for them to declare their love openly with no secrecy involved.

He shook, cried and let all of his pent-up emotions leave his soulless body.

He should have married her.

Petra.

His wings… broke that day.

* * *

**A/N:** If you would like for me to continue this, and 'upgrade' it from a one-shot to a couple of chapters, do tell me so. Don't know how much of a fan base these two have, so please let me know if you liked this


End file.
